dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Umihana
Umihana is a Shard of Sundry that appears as an abandoned town near a large body of water. Appearance From the outside, Umihana is impossible to see, as it is always surrounded by a thick fog. Once inside the Shard, all trace of fog disappears. The sky appears to be blue, in contrast to the grey clouds covering Sundry. The town itself includes a school, a shopping mall, a train station and port docks, along with many other stores and buildings. All appear to be well kept, without any sign of abandonment. Three features in particular stand out. The first location differs from all other in Umihana in that it is a state of ruin. Dilapidated metal constructs and small buildings or kiosks are assembled along dusty pathways strewn with refuse. The metal constructs vary in size, but can be roughly classified into one of two groups: the larger ones that tend to consist of scaffolding supporting an array of tracks, and smaller ones that feature a central fixture with multiple groups of seats attached. The second is a grove of pink-blossomed trees that perpetually scatter petals across a verdant field. A collection of gravestones lie in a clearing, set not into the soil but atop an extended canvas of ceramic tile. The gravestones are made of immaculately polished marble, and each is comprised of two or three blocks set atop each other, each smaller than the one below it. Each gravestone's display is fluid, a phenomena detailed in the next section. The last preeminent feature of Umihana is a huge, angular complex surrounded by nondescript buildings in the town proper. Inscribed in the dark concrete above the sole entrance are the words "Moirai Genetic Facility. The entrance is a rotating glass door, and the few windows observable reflect the sky in an inscrutable glow. Phenomena The aforementioned fog surrounding the town cradles it in a unique dimension. Umihana abides by a day and night system that doesn't follow Sundry's, with an independent sun and moon. All forms of magic do not work, and most warriors that enter the down are unable to perform spells or summon magical entities. There are, however, some few exceptions to this rule, where abilities that would ordinarily be classified as magical powers that stem from a warrior's body are retained in Umihana. Abilities that rely on physiological or mechanical manipulation do seem to function normally. During the day, Umihana is quite peaceful, a seemingly perfect escape from war. Its shops hold endless supplies of anything one can think of. Notably, this includes food, as the restaurants will always feature a dish a visitor at the time would crave. Regardless of actions taken by warriors passing through, Umihana will restore itself to a pristine state. All trash disappears, all taken items are restocked. The beds within the buildings fix themselves even after a warrior has slept in them and departed. At nightfall, the town's disposition changes drastically. The pink blossoms of the trees found in the grove and sparsely around town saturate a deep red, and as they fall slice through the air like razor blades. The main nighttime threat, however, are demon like creatures that roam throughout the entire town. Covert observation of these demons show that they are ruthless and hunt their own kind, devouring each other without remorse. It is assumed any warrior that catches their attention would meet the same fate, especially one without access to their powers. These demons vary in appearance, with no common color scheme or texture; all that unites them is cruelty. From accounts collected by multiple visitors, one researcher has defined two classes of demons based on a distinction in their disposition. The first is termed the Alpha Class, which are animal-like, appear to communicate through rudimentary shrieks and grunts, and do not possess any notable talents. The second and far more dangerous group is termed the Zeta Class. Zeta demons appear to be more intelligent then the Alpha class, speaking in distorted voices that are nearly human. They possess unnatural abilities such as turning objects into liquid and extending shards of glass from their bodies. Remote observations show that Zeta demons plan hunts in groups, and take what can only be called enjoyment in toying with and tormenting their food. The final known phenomena in Umihana is at the gravestones in the grove. A warrior viewing the graves will see names of those they remember. This includes family, friends, and even fellow warriors met in this war that have been lost to the cycles. This phenomena evokes a range of emotions in warriors that have visited, the worst of which is a sense of dread and hopelessness of finding a way out of Sundry. Field notes I know Umihana, but for what seemed like an hour I fooled myself into thinking I had forgotten it. When I arrived at the entrance to the Facility, something made me turn away. The sheen reflected from the windows can't be called light, even in the false noon of this place. I thought perhaps I could evaluate the cherry blossom grove quickly, but it was there that I lost myself for too long. Petals endlessly falling, petals inexhaustibly regrowing. Similar to the hell Sundry subjects us to, but more... captivating? And somehow, worse. I left well before night fell, but I know I will be back. ~ S. Takano Recording of Zeta-class demonic entities proceeded as planned, though with lower than expected audio fidelity. This unit deployed Plumes at a minimum distance of 30 meters from a group of six Zeta-class entities ostensibly plotting an attack on a larger herd of Alpha-class entities nearby. Assumption of Zeta-class gathering confirmed 2 minutes later by the six ambushing the Alpha-class entities. The battle was colorful and fulfilling for the Zeta-class demons involved, though somewhat inefficient in terms of the time allowed for the extinguishing of all Alpha entities. This does not appear to be due to lack of Zeta-class capability but rather illogical lingering, taunting, and general "fucking around", to be colloquial. Nutritional content of Alpha-class entities not confirmed, but this unit will follow recommendations advising against initiating tests. Decryption of Zeta-class language is proving difficult, though it appears that at least 67% of syllables, when filtered, resemble the common word shared by warriors of Sundry. Calculating the appropriate noise filter and recording additional clips are essential to determining whether a form of communication can be established with the demons. We recommend more proximate scrutiny of Zeta-class entities and note with a very high degree of certainty that this unit will be re-assigned to this task in lieu of organic quasi-friends. ''- Concord'' Category: Locations Category: Luminous Society